The melancholy of B-rabbit Oz
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: Oh, the tortures Oz goes through, every day of his life as a doll. Watch as Oz recounts the horrors he has experienced daily and how he survived them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I guess this'll be a little diary entry/sort of based on Oz the B-rabbit (Oz of 100 years ago as opposed to Oz VESSALIUS, the human we know and love. I noticed no one bothered to do a diary/POV of him and what he thinks. It'll be quite funny, I swear.**

**Chapter 1: In which I am abducted from my home**

**Day 1 **

* * *

I do not know what has happened. I was sitting on my comfortable wooden shelf for one moment, and then another, one of those evil human creatures comes and plucks me off and gives me away to a girl with red eyes like me. She's dressed in all...PURPLE? What sort of fashion statement was she trying to make?

'Help,' I cry out to my other friends, Edgar, Edwin, and Elliot. They all ignore me. Oh no, why is there another rabbit that looks just like me? I must've been cloned. Oh no!

She cradles me in her arms gently and runs out with us. The girl is certainly different than ordinary people, I mean how many people actually treat us stuffed animals with gentleness and kindness? Most of them would rather step on a cute rabbit like me!

Oh, the woes we stuffed animals suffer. But it's for the best, I say. For the best. I try to move around, but realize I am being paralyzed by the black-haired girl. How come her stuffing doesn't come out of her when she moves? It does for me, ever since that stupid boy with the red eye thought it'd be funny to stab me as a prank.

The store owner spent a while fixing me up after that. I was grateful, of course. I just can't speak. Hence why now that this girl named Elsie, no, Spacey, no...Lacie, has abducted me from my home, I shall now explore my territory and figure out how to escape from this weird place.

There's some creepy white-haired man waiting for us. He looks at me and smiles, which freaks me out.

"Lacie, your rabbit is moving." He says.

'Crap,' I say mentally.

"Your imagination, Glen," She says.

'What's a Glen?' I ask, but she doesn't answer. Of course, she doesn't have instant telepathy like the rest of the stuffed animal population does. We talk, you just don't bother to listen.

Well, now we're covered in weird golden lights. Is it Christmas time again in Sablier? I sure hope not...I hate the children. They once put my best friend, Gilly on a Christmas tree, only for him to catch on fire when the lights shorted. I will never forget that day.

My eyes were unblinking, well I don't blink my eyes, so I was unblinking. Make sense?

Ah, it's Tinkerbell! No, it's not Tinkerbelle, she hovers over me and suddenly things become a lot more clear. Have I been given life?

The girl is a lot more visible. She's prettier from this angle, too. Long black hair, crimson eyes like my own, and definitely the kind of owner I'd like to...um, well I suppose that can't be attained now, can it?

'Only if you happen to meet her daughters from the future and fall to pieces bringing an unstable psychopath memories of her, and then become a real boy-er, chain and then destroy the world and lose your memories and steal his body without paying rent,' The voice of the Cord of the Abyss says to me, softly. No, wait, it's Cortex of the Abyss, er Corn. Never mind.

I spend the rest of the day down with the golden ball staring at me, and swinging me around. My poor, poor, arms and legs.

The girl is Lacie. Her brother is Oswald. He looks like a crow. He smells funny, too-no, wait, that's Glen who does. He needs to wash his hair-er, fur. My name is...well, I'm just a black rabbit doll. Dolly? No, too girly. I am definitely a dude rabbit. I just hope she won't put bow ties on me or something, how I hate this stupid bow on me. Get it off, it's demeaning to my masculinity!

Rabby? Blackie? Blackabbit? Blackabbit sounds cool. But none of them sort of define me.

"Os, stop fooling around!" Lacie cries at her brother, Oswald.

Os, no, what about **Oz? **That'd be a cool name to have. Just Oz, or the Rabbit Formerly Known as Oz. I only wish she would give me a name. That'd be cool. All we stuffed animals want is attention-wait, hang on a second, she's coming back with a pair of scissors, talking about how she'd like to shave my fur?

Heaven help me, this girl is crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ultima, yup, his suffering is hilarious.**

**Chapter 2: Is that my name? **

**Day 2 Help me!**

* * *

I honestly thought she was going to shave off my fur, but it turns out she just removed this silly bow tie and replaced it with a..._pink bow tie. _A pink..._bow tie. _Of all inconceivable ironies, why would she place such an object on a boy like me? This is infuriating! I try to move my arms to pull it off, but of course I can't do that, seeing that I'm a plush.

"Dammit!" I curse. The other toys all look at me as though I'm nuts.

"We're never supposed to curse in here," A plush cat with golden eyes said, "The mistress doesn't like it, nyaa!"

I blink, then sigh in my mind. "Why can't the humans understand that we can talk?"

The cat shakes his head. "I gave up believing in humans a long time ago, kid. You may be new here, but be warned that mistress is...well..."

"Well..._what?" _I ask.

"She's a little psycho," The cat finishes, "And my name is Cheshire."

"Cheshire?" I say.

"What's yours? Or don't you have a name?"

"No, no, I don't. I'm just a black rabbit."

Cheshire and all the other stuffed animals burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this one's got humor, all right! Says he doesn't have a name, who is he kidding?"

"She'll give him one soon enough, and it won't be a good one! She named me toad, even though I'm a frog!" The green frog plush exclaims.

"I'm called Levi, after that weird psycho man who stalks us in here," Says a white cat plush, that looked...rather...worn out.

The door bangs open at that moment and Lacie comes running in, covered with mud and god knows what else. "I told you, Nii-san, I am not changing out of this dress!"

"You're the one who decided to be careless and run out with some street urchin, Lacie! How many times have I told you to be more careful?" A male voice cries and then a tall man dressed in all black comes in, though he's probably a little older than the human girl named Lacie. His eyes fall on me. "Is that your new one?"

"Yep! He doesn't have a name yet."

"If it's a guy, why does he have a pink bow tie?" The man points out, looking like he wants to laugh, but instead he smirks. Is the guy incapable of laughing or something?

"Nii-sama, I thought pink would make him look fabulous," Lacie says as she picks me up, causing me to sweat profusely. "Oh, isn't this a surprise, Nii-sama? He's moving in my arms."

"What?" The man cries, "Is this another one of your stories, Lacie; like the time you told me that the Core of the Abyss is actually a female and wants to wear a bright dress and have tea parties? I should never have lent you that copy of Alice in Wonderland."

"But he is, look!" Before I know it, she thrusts me into the man's arms. I struggle to get out of his arms, but it is all in vain. I know that now he is going to declare me a defective stuffed animal and throw me away. I just know it. Oh, well, it was a short "life" anyway and my whole life was spent being sedentary, but it's not like I could move and get exercise.

We both stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. I blink, he blinks, I blink, he blinks...you get the picture. Then he opens his mouth to speak. "This rabbit is real. Is this the work of the Core?"

Lacie snickers. "Of course he's real. You can touch him, can't you?" She retorts.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Lacie. I mean that he's reacting to me." He holds me up while I struggle to get away and stain my fur with sweat. White stuff comes out of me...oh no, my stuffing! It's leaking again!

"He's leaking, Nii-sama! I think you scared him, either that or else his stuffing's coming loose," Lacie says, picking me up and examining me closely.

Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me...if she decides to throw me away, I'll be happy.

"Nii-sama, why don't we sew him up?" She says.

'What? Say WHAT?' I say in my mind. Is this girl nuts?

"What, Lacie? Where would we get the thread from?" He asks.

"Here. I took some from a store owner." She says gleefully.

* * *

"Lacie, stealing is wrong." The man scolds, but then sighs. It seems like he's used to all sorts of recalcitrant behavior from her. Oh, boy, this means my life here is going to be anything but pleasant, doesn't it?

I am suddenly dreading what her idea of sewing me means.

"Lacie, you'd better not be using the wrapping paper again! I can't find it!"

"Nii-sama, shut up! It's not like you got me very many Christmas presents this year, anyway! There's only five of them! One of them has drool on it from a chain."

* * *

"Sorry, I must've drooled on it when I was wrapping it," An old lady on a cane says as she comes in the room. She looks at me. "My, is that your new pet, Child of Misfortune?"

"He doesn't have a name yet, Granny. What'd be good for him?"

The old lady narrows her eyes. "Call me Jiri, not granny, young lady! Watch your manners!"

"Whatever," Lacie says, "I think I'll call him...Raven."

I flinch.

"Hmm...how about Bocchan?"

I flinch again.

"Then what about Oswald?"

Oswald hits his forehead.

"You are not naming a stuffed animal after me!" He cries.

"Why not?" She says petulantly.

"How about...Blackie?" The old lady says, "It's a black rabbit after all. It won't care what you name it."

"Actually, he does care. He's alive, Granny," Lacie says.

The old lady nearly drops her cane. "What?"

"That was my reaction, too," Oswald says, "But whatever happens in the Abyss..."

"Stays in the Abyss...right," Jiri says sarcastically. "How about...hmm, Sable?"

Lacie gives me a look.

'No, no, please, no.' I beg mentally.

"I know the perfect name! How about Jack?" She cries, "Just like that sweet little orphan I found on the sidewalk?"

Both Jiri and Oswald look like they want to scream, but instead shake their heads.

"Have you been peeking at your presents again, Lacie?" Oswald says, as Jiri walks out, shooting a glare at Lacie.

"Do you like your new name, Jack?" She says, looking at me.

'No, no, no, anything but that name! That name reeks of pure evil!'

So sooner or later, everyone settles down to get ready for bed.

Except me. But then Lacie drags me into bed with her and crushes me under her grip. She's heavy for a teenage girl, not to mention her...well, I'm being suffocated. The other stuffed animals seek pleasure out of my suffering.

The next morning, I awaken before the girl does to see that I am now on the floor. Apparently, she somehow kicked me off in her sleep. She wakes up a few hours later and nearly steps on me.

"Sorry about that, Jack. Shall I pick you up and dust you off?"

_Oh dear god. Stop calling me Jack. That's not my name. _

No matter how much I protest, she seems to make up her own mind about things, which can be frustrating at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Well, 9 follows and 7 favorites...not bad so far. **

**Day 3: My name's not Jack!**

* * *

This girl is flipping insane, why the hell does she keep calling me by that stupid name, Jack? It's not my name, it's not my name, it's not my na-naaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmeeeee-I could go on being annoying, but I won't. Even stuffed animals have to show some consideration for others and not go into hysterics.

Lacie, on the other hand, has a mind of her own, and that's not a good thing, trust me. What's even worse is the other Baskervilles have decided to come in and explore the place. A scary lion came in once and tried to eat me, but Lacie fended him off.

"Aw, man, it looks like Lacie locked her door this time, Leon." A new voice says. "Ha ha, here's the switch!"

A pinkette with red eyes swings the door open and her eyes widen upon seeing me. "Aha, a rabbit doll, hmm? So this is Lacie's toy, huh? What did she call you...Jack? That's a stupid name for a plush toy. Why not something cooler...like GLEN-SAMA!"

'That sounds like a stupid name,' Her lion growls into my mind, 'Why not a tasty snack?'

I jump.

"How strange. I could've sworn that rabbit just jumped ten feet in the air," Lottie says. Apparently, Lottie is not very bright or observant. "Anywho, I think later I'll try to get you a better name than Jack. That's a stupid name."

'W-What sort of name do you have in mind?' I whimper in my head.

'The doll can talk, you know,' Leon says.

Lottie looks at him. "Oh, can he now? That's interesting. Besides all that, if you're a boy, why do you have a stupid pink bow tie? That's dumb. Why don't we get you something better?"

She rips the bow tie off my chest and digs around for something else. Then she brings out a black crown and puts it on my head. "How about that? Does that look better?"

The crown falls right off my ears.

"Hmm...maybe we'll need to improve on that a bit. I wonder where the tape is."

Before I know it, I have a crown and a little plastic cup in my hands.

"There we go. Now you'll be a king like Glen-sama is!" She said.

'This seems better than what I wore before,' I mumble.

'He's thankful, you know,' Leon snarls.

"Hey, Jack, I got you a red and white outfit-wait, what did you do to him, Lottie?" Lacie cries as she comes in through the door.

"I just made him look more dignified. Honestly, he's a male, what are you doing putting bow ties on his chest? That's for females, not guys. He needs something masculine!"

"I thought it was cute," Lacie pouts, "The crown does suit him, but let's see how he looks with a tie!"

Lottie facepalms. "It's a stuffed animal. He won't need a suit and tie!"

Before I know it, I am wearing a dorky red and white overcoat with another bow tie! No, not another bow tie! Get it off, get it off, get it off!

"I think he hates those bow ties!" Lottie exclaimed.

"Oh, get lost! Jack loves them, doesn't he?"

"He hates that name. Give him something better," Lottie says.

"How about Ozzy?"

"Oz sounds better," Lacie says.

I dunno...but Oz sounds better to me.


End file.
